Qui aime bien, châtie bien
by Eagles et La plume d'Elena
Summary: Deux jeunes françaises, Kelly et Déborah, vont, à travers des aventures tumultueuses, rencontrer les membres de leur groupe favori : The Gazette!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Toutes les chansons de The Gazette appartiennent à eux ainsi que leurs corps, leurs cerveaux, leurs pensées. Parcontre, les OCs présentés nous appartiennent. **_

_**La plume d'Elena :** cette fiction a été écrite et achevée il y a fort fort longtemps (années lycée) quand nous étions jeunes, la peau lisse et l'air innocent...ou pas! Nous avons vu que quelques fans de The Gazette peuplaient le site. Nous souhaitons donc faire partager cette fiction totalement délirante avec deux jeunes filles bien allumées qui vont faire la rencontre de ... de...THE GAZEEEETTE *hurlements, roulement de tambours, guitare de Miyavi (rien à voir...), voix de Ruki et tout le tralala* Ahlala, souvenirs souvenirs de nos bonnes poilades (écœurant comme mot!) avec Eagles alors que nous adulions ces hommes (en particulier, DEUX hommes humhum mais pas de spoilers ;) )_

_**Eagles :** Coucouuuuuuuuuu! (phrase d'accroche merveilleuse!^^)_

* * *

**Prologue : "The Gazette - No 666"**

_Let's dance! let's dance! crash!_

* * *

Un visage fatigué se dessinait dans le miroir. Quelques cernes s'ajoutaient à un teint assez pâle pour la saison estivale. De longs cheveux roux étaient laissés pêles-mêles dans le dos. Seuls deux petits yeux bleus océan faisaient ressortir l'énergie débordante de la fille qui s'observait. En effet, c'était la énième fois que Déborah tentait de se maquiller. En vain. Elle finit par natter ses cheveux. A ce moment, un garçon entra dans les toilettes : Thomas de la première L.

− Hé Debbie la débile, ce n'est pas la peine de te maquiller. C'est peine perdue !

Puis, il se mit à la porte et cria dans le couloir :

− Hey les gars ! Il y a une des retriplantes qui essayent de se faire jolie.

Des rires se firent entendre dans le couloir. Déborah, ou Deby (pour les intimes), sentit ses joues rougir.

−Deby ! Pas la peine de rougir, tu sais très bien que ça jure avec la couleur de tes cheveux! dit une voix mystérieuse.

Pas si mystérieuse que ça. Une grande brune filiforme sortit des toilettes. Elle avait un joli minois : de yeux de chat verts, une bouche pulpeuse, un nez droit et fin. Seulement, son air androgyne repoussait les garçons. De plus, ses cheveux bouclés (de manière artistique grâce aux nombreux produits qu'elle utilisait) coupés court à la nuque accentuait son coté masculin.

Thomas ricana.

−Ah les retriplantes au complet dans les toilettes, n'est ce pas magnifique ? Enfin….magnifique, c'est comme tes cheveux c'est relatif hein ?

Le regard noir que Kelly lui lança était de mauvais augure. Il tenta de s'éloigner mais elle se jeta sur lui. Coup de poing, coup de pieds, morsures, griffures. C'était une lutte acharnée pour l'honneur. Déborah encourageait avec ferveur son amie de toujours (et la seule à ce jour).

A ce moment, les amis de Thomas entrèrent dans les toilettes.

− IL Y A LA HARPIE ET THOMAS QUI SE BATTENT ! Venez Voir !, hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

Un attroupement se fit près des toilettes. Et oui, une fois de plus, les retriplantes était l'objet de l'attention des élèves.

* * *

**Courte présentation (très très courte limite un apéricube), oui mais présentation des personnages oblige ;)**

**Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	2. Chapter 2

_****__**Disclaimer: Toutes les chansons de The Gazette appartiennent à eux ainsi que leurs corps, leurs cerveaux, leurs pensées. Parcontre, les OCs présentés nous appartiennent. **_

_**La plume d'Elena :** La publication ne sera pas aussi rapide. D'ailleurs, nous n'en avons pas parlé avec ma Eagles... Le début se passe en France. Or, nos deux charmantes (hum!) fillettes ne peuvent pas transplaner de la France jusqu'au Japon!_

**_Eagles : _**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : "The Gazette - Taion"**

_A understanding is impossible _  
_(Why was I chosen ? Someone should answer...) _

* * *

Après une journée harassante et leur visite quotidienne chez le directeur, Déborah et Kelly se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre d'internat. A peine arrivées, Kelly s'écroula sur son lit tandis que Déborah déposa calmement ses affaires sur son bureau. Le temps que leurs camarades de chambres, Hélèna et Laura, finissent leur commérages et peaufinent leurs révisions, elles se reposèrent.

La colocation était compliquée entre ces duos. Pour Kelly et Déborah, la musique étouffante de ces jeunes filles les fatiguait. Le rap n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elles aimaient. En effet, Kelly et Déborah adoraient, que dis-je, idolâtraient le J-rock. Cela se ressentait jusqu'à la parure de leur lit. Kelly embrassait chaque soir tous ses posters d' Alice Nine, Dir en Grey, Miyavi, l'Arc en Ciel, et surtout The Gazette; alors que Déborah s'endormait dans les bras de son Hamtaro géant.

Aujourd'hui, elles devaient se coucher tôt.

Demain était un grand jour c'était un jour d'examen. Mais après avoir passé leur bac deux fois, cette épreuve leur était banale. Le silence régnait dans la chambre. Mais Déborah n'était pas décidée à laisser Kelly se reposer. Un projet lui trottait dans la tête.

−Kelly…Kelly…Kelly, chuchota Déborah.

−Oh la harpie, il y a la Débyyyyle qui te parle ! lança Laura depuis son bureau.

La tête ébouriffée de Kelly sortit de la couverture.

−Ouaiiiis ?quoi ? répondit-elle d'une voix rauque à Déborah.

−Viens sur mon lit !, murmura celle ci

−Ouaiiiis...

−Haaaannnn, s'écria Hélèna

−Quoi ? dit Kelly

−Faites pas de bêtises. On est à l'internat.

−Quelles bêtises ?

−On raconte que vous..êtes..vous sortez ensembles, répliqua Laura en bonne commère.

−Hein ? répondit Kelly et Déborah d'une même voix.

−C'est pas vrai ? demanda Hélèna.

−Non.

−Okay.

Laura et Hélèna se remirent à leur travail. Quels élèves sérieuses ! Kelly, de son coté descendit dans le lit de Déborah.

−Quoi ?dit Kelly.

−Tes parents t'offrent quoi si tu as ton bac cette année ?

−Je ne sais pas.

−Moi non plus…mais j'avais une idée…

−Vas-y explique moi ! Je veux dormir !

−Et bien…je me disais..on pourrait demander à nos parents un cadeau en commun.

−Lequel ?

−Un voyage au Japon.

A ces mots, Kelly eut un regain d'énergie, ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à crier :

- D'ACCORD !

Laura et Hélèna eurent un sursaut. Laura, l'air énervée, rugit:

− hé ! il y en a qui travaillent ici !

Kelly se rassit sur le lit de Déborah.

− Mais comment on ferait pour loger ? demanda Kelly

− L'ami d'un ami d'un ami d'un ami de mon père vit au Japon. Il pourrait nous accueillir !

− En plus, il y a un concert de The gazette bientôt ! , réalisa Kelly.

− Okay j'achète les billets du concert demain soir.

− Mais si nous n'avons pas notre bac ? s'inquiéta Kelly.

− Pas de soucis ! Cette fois c'est la bonne nous l'aurons !

Sous les gloussements de leurs deux colocataires, Kelly et Déborah allèrent se coucher.

* * *

**Oui, à cette époque, nous écrivions de courts chapitres. Mais que voulez-vous? La quantité correspond-elle à la qualité? Dans cette fiction, nous allions à l'essentiel : THE GAZETTE. **

**Vous pouvez retrouver les charmantes colocataires de Déborah et Kelly dans une autre aventure sur un autre fandom : "Un périple périlleux". Et croyez-nous, elles ne sont pas mieux!**


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Disclaimer: Toutes les chansons de The Gazette appartiennent à eux ainsi que leurs corps, leurs cerveaux, leurs pensées. Parcontre, les OCs présentés nous appartiennent.**

_**La plume d'Elena : **Courage, elles vont bientôt voir leurs idoles ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : "The Gazette - Leech"**

_"You are the same as a leech which sucks blood to live"_

* * *

Kelly et Déborah, éreintées par le vol, récupérèrent leurs bagages et suivirent les autres passagers pour se diriger vers la sortie (elles ne savaient pas lire les panneaux japonais). Au milieu de la foule attendant leurs proches, elles entendirent leurs prénoms, prononcés avec un fort accent japonais.

−Débolah…hum…Déborrrrrah…Kelly !

Elles suivirent le son de ces voix et aperçurent leurs hôtes. Un petit homme, habillé d'un simple costume, leur fit un sourire plein de dents. Il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux (pour refaire sa raie) puis tendit la droite à Kelly.

− Bonchourrr.

− Ohayooooo ! s'écria Déborah.

Derrière le père se trouvait une petite femme potelée, l'air agréable. Elle les salua poliment puis tendit la main à droite vers un adolescent.

−There are my children: Takeru and Hana.

Kelly écarquilla les yeux.

−Hana? Where is Hana ? demanda-t-elle.

−Hana is in the kitchen, chuchota Déborah.

Les deux françaises pouffèrent de rire sous les regards interrogatifs des parents. Takeru poussa un soupir et remit sa mèche rebelle. Leurs gloussements cessèrent à l'arrivée d'une adolescente aux cheveux et aux yeux roses (sûrement une perruque et des lentilles) : Hana.

−Hi ! I'm Hana, dit-elle avec un accent parfait malgré le chewing-gum dans sa bouche. Come on, let's go!

−A NOUS TOKYOOO! Crièrent les deux françaises en cœur.

Après deux jours d'adaptation houleuse dans une famille aux enfants étranges, les filles tentèrent une sortie dans le ville, seules. Elles s'installèrent dans un café et, bien que ce fut périlleux, elles réussirent à commander un chocolat.

Déborah chuchota :

− Enfin seules ! Je voulais te faire part de mes ressentis.

− NON MAIS TU PEUX PARLER FORT, HEIN ! PERSONNE COMPREND !

Un silence se fit dans le petit café. Déborah s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit aux clients.

− Tu sais Takeru…tu…tu le trouves comment ?

− Horrible! Tu ne peux pas être attirée par lui Deby ! Il aime le j-rap et le rap américain ! Traître !

Tu as vu son allure? Il ressemble à rien avec son baggy, son t-shirt XXL et sa tignasse rebelle! En plus, il a la voix qui mue, lui énonça Kelly.

− Mais…il a de si beaux yeux…marron chocolat…bridés…

− Oui, ça a l'air de sortir de l'ordinaire par ici…, dit Kelly en regardant les japonais autour d'elle.

− Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit Déborah, la main droite (paume vers le ciel) posée sur son front.

− …

− Et tu as vu Hana ? Elle change de couleur de cheveux et d'yeux tous les jours ! C'est étrange…

− Non mais Deby, c'est une perruque et des lentilles.

− Ah oui, je me disais bien !

− Je préfère Hana à Takeru. Au moins, elle, elle nous parle (même si c'est en anglais).

− En plus, elle aime le j-rock ! dit Déborah en retrouvant sa gaieté naturelle.

− Et Gazette !

Kelly et Déborah sautillèrent sur leurs chaises. Elles furent une fois de plus l'objet de l'attention des personnes présentes dans le café.

**xXXXXx**

La maison était calme. Poussée par la curiosité, Hana s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds de la chambre que partageaient les deux françaises. Elle colla son oreille à la porte et écouta cette langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

− Kelly, passe moi le pot de peinture ! dit une voix criarde.

− Voilaaaaa ! répondit une seconde voix, suivit d'un bruit d'objet glissant sur le sol et heurtant une masse.

− Aïe ! dit la voix criarde.

Hana ouvrit la porte un grand coup.

−Hi girls !

Les deux amies, figées en pleine action, se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. L'une avait de la peinture bleue sur le nez tandis que l'autre tenait un pinceau de manière menaçante. Hana eut un frisson. Qu'est ce que ces filles étaient étranges ! Que pouvait trouver Takeru à Déborah ?

−Ohayooooo! Dirent les françaises d'une même voix.

Hana se dit alors qu'il faudrait sans doute quelques années pour corriger cet accent épouvantable.

−What are you doing? demanda Hana.

−We are painting a poster for the Gazette concert.

Hana vit soudain l'Horreur suprême au pieds des françaises: une énorme affiche sur laquelle était dessiné les membres du groupe (enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblait) avec par-dessus écrit en majuscules « WE LOVE YOU DARLINGS ! ». Hana esquissa un sourire. Dire qu'elle accompagnait ces filles au concert de demain ! Jamais elle n'avait vu d'affiche aussi grande et…laide. Les français ne connaissaient-ils donc pas la honte?

− Tomorrow, we'll go on foot to the concert…we go out at 2 p.m.

− Okay! Bisous bisous, répondit Déborah en mimant la bise.

Hana referma la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre de Takeru. Son frère était allongé sur son lit, l'air pensif.

− Tu comptes rester combien de temps cloîtré dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle en éteignant la chaîne stéréo.

− Ma radio ! s'écria son frère.

− Ta musique de sauvage me fragilise les tympans. On peut discuter ?

− Non.

A ces mots, il lui tourna le dos. Hana s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Takeru. Il la regarda.

− Non. Pas aujourd'hui.

− Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me faire part de tes sentiments? Demanda Hana.

− Pas aujourd'hui.

Elle le prit dans ses bras. En tant que jumelle, elle le comprenait mieux que quiconque.

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Toutes les chansons de The Gazette appartiennent à eux ainsi que leurs corps, leurs cerveaux, leurs pensées. Parcontre, les OCs présentés nous appartiennent.**_

_**La plume d'Elena : Enfin le concert! Après 4 chapitres ;p!**  
_

_Bisous et bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : "The Gazette - Distress and Coma"**

_Odoru odoru nemurasete to odoru _  
_Yamanu namida _  
_Koe wo koroshi yowaku furuerute ni _  
_Kuchibiru wo otosu_

_("Danse, danse et danse pour que tu tombes de sommeil  
Des larmes incessantes  
En tuant ma voix, je laisse mes lèvres tomber dans ta main tremblant faiblement")_

* * *

_Le lendemain_

**13h00 :** Les trois filles se préparent. Hana se retrouve tout de bleu vêtue (cheveux et yeux compris). Les françaises, elles, sont moins extravagantes : shorts et chemises.

**13h30 :** Elles se maquillent. Hana, tout de bleu maquillé, une fois de plus. Un coup de gel dans les cheveux de Kelly et l'habituelle natte de Déborah défaite.

**13h58 :** Elles sortent de la salle de bain.

**13h59 :** Elles enfilent leurs chaussures.

**14h00 :** Elles sont déjà loin dans la rue.

**14h50 :** Les trois jeunes filles aperçurent un attroupement devant un bâtiment. Hana jura en japonais et accéléra le pas.

**14h55 :** La queue commence.

**14h58 :** Hana reçoit un appel.

** 15h02 :** Les filles ont avancé de trois pas.

** 15h25 :** Trois adolescentes les rejoignent, les amies d'Hana.

** 15h50 :** Elles avancent d'un mètre. Elles commencent à regretter d'être parties si tard.

**1****7h00**** :** Les deux amies mangent un croissant.

**17h30 :** Kelly sent la pression monter et s'énerve contre Déborah à la moindre contrariété.

**17h35 :** Kelly gifle la chose devant elle qui lui a écrasé le pied (et jure en français).

**18h00 :** Hana et ses amies les regardent bizarrement. En effet, Kelly et Déborah se disputent en français, attirant (comme d'habitude) les regards sur elles.

**18h35 : **Les portes s'ouvrent. La foule s'agglutine contre le bâtiment. Les filles sont poussées de 10cm. Elles cherchent Hana et ses amies, en vain.

** 18h36 :** Elles paniquent mais leur instinct de fan reprend le dessus, elles s'engouffrent dans le bâtiment.

**19h01 :** Elles sortent leur affiche. Les personnes autour d'elles semblent troublées à la vue de celle-ci.

**20h00 :** Les lumières s'éteignent. Les cris des fans s'intensifient. L'ambiance devient électrique. La scène s'éclaire. Une vision céleste aveugle Kelly et Déborah : The Gazette.

Les chansons s'enchaînent: _wakaremichi, distress and coma, leech, filth in the beauty,_ … Le concert avait dépassé toutes leurs attentes. Elles avaient même fini par oublier les longues et ennuyantes heures d'attentes. A la sortie du bâtiment, les deux amies s'aperçurent qu'Hana n'était toujours pas en vue. Horreur !

− Et si on se séparait pour mieux cadrer le terrain ? proposa Déborah.

Kelly acquiesça.

−Okay Deby, je vais chercher dans la ville. Reste ici et cherche près du bâtiment.

A ces mots, elle s'éloigna.

Déborah, seule, commença à s'inquiéter : elle ne parlait pas japonais, et très peu anglais. Elle se posta donc à la sortie pur mieux apercevoir les cheveux bleus d'Hana. Elle était concentrée sur sa tâche depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'on lui tapota l'épaule. Elle fut soulagée puis se retourna :

−Hana !

Seulement, la personne qui lui faisait face n'était pas Hana. C'était un jeune homme : Takeru.

−Lost ?

Se rappelant le nom de la célèbre série (et par la même occasion, la traduction du mot), Déborah répondit brusquement :

−Oui ! Je suis perdue…Yes !

Takeru lui sourit, lui pris la main et l'éloigna de la foule.

Hana vit son frère au loin, main dans la main avec Déborah. Elle comprit ce qu'il comptait faire et lui envoya un sms :

_** « On se voit à la maison et tu me racontes ^^ »** (*en japonais)_

Takeru sentait la main chaude de Déborah dans la sienne. Il était heureux. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

−Hana ? demanda la française.

−At home, répondit-il. Come with me!

Déborah prit peur. Que lui voulait-il ? C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait si…entreprenant.

Néanmoins, elle le suivit. Ils marchèrent quelques temps sans parler. Takeru aimait les longs cheveux roux de la jeune fille. Il aurait voulu les toucher. Soudain, il lâcha la main de Déborah, lui fit face et la prit dans ses bras.

− I love you, baby…

Déborah ne sut que répondre. Ses mots lui faisaient penser à une vieille chanson disco mais elle n'avait plus le titre en mémoire.

− I will always love you.

Les mots de Déborah lui firent penser un court instant à une chanson mais Takeru ne se souvenait plus du nom de la chanteuse. Afin de ne pas faillir à leur bonheur, ils s'embrassèrent pendant des heures.

* * *

**Mais qu'en est-il de Kelly?**

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Toutes les chansons de The Gazette appartiennent à eux ainsi que leurs corps, leurs cerveaux, leurs pensées. Parcontre, les OCs présentés nous appartiennent.**_

_**La plume d'Elena : ** Enfin, chapitre 5 et le moment tant attendu! La R.E.N.C.O.N.T.R.E!  
_

_Bisous et bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : "The Gazette - Pledge"**

_Saisho de saigo no kotoba wa kimi e_  
_Sono ude wo hanasanu you_  
_Kata wo narabeta onaji yume ga futari wo sarau_

_("Du début à la fin tout les mots t'ont été dit  
Tu ne laisse pas partir ces armes  
Le même rêve qui se tient à tes côtés nous propulse ailleurs")_

* * *

Kelly s'éloigna du bâtiment. Elle avait laissé Déborah seule. Si celle-ci se perdait, elle n'aurait qu'à l'appeler. Elle changea plusieurs fois de direction; à droite, puis à gauche, à gauche puis à droite.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna et ne reconnu pas son chemin. Elle décida donc d'interroger un passant :

− Do you know where is the building with The Gazette?

Le passant haussa les sourcils et lui répondit en japonais. Kelly le salua et continua sa route. Les rues se faisaient de plus en plus sombres et sinistres.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle. Etait-ce une illusion ou les gens étaient-ils réellement en train de la regarder bizarrement ?

Tout à coup, elle sentit une main s'agripper à son bras. Elle se retourna, un homme à l'air louche lui sourit. Il lui manquait quelques dents, ses cheveux étaient gras et il avait une bouteille de saké dans son autre main.

Kelly eut une expression dégoûtée. L'homme lui parla avec une haleine horrible. Elle paniqua, le gifla et s'enfuit en courant.

Plus elle s'enfonçait dans la ville, plus elle avait peur. Les lumières se firent bientôt aussi rares que les passants. Au coin d'une ruelle, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa seule et unique phobie: des chiens.

Quatre gros molosses lui montrèrent leurs crocs saillantes. Kelly crut sa dernière heure arrivée.

**xXXXXXXXx**

Main dans la main, le nouveau couple rentrait à la maison. La vue d' Hana patientant calmement devant la porte ramena Déborah à la réalité : Kelly et elle s'étaient séparées pour chercher Hana, qui était en fait ici.

Mais où était Kelly ? Déborah prit son portable en paniquant et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie. Elle se précipita dans la maison suivie des jumeaux qui ne comprenaient pas ce mouvement de panique.

Elle trouva les parents en train de regarder un film dans le salon.

Ayant des difficultés avec l'anglais, elle ne put s'exprimer que par bribes de phrases :

− Euh…Kelly lost because…euh…et puis…euh maybe fiancé with…euh…(montre Takeru du doigt) euh man…plus de batterie…no phone.

Les parents comprirent que Kelly s'était trouvée un fiancé, qu'elle était perdue dans sa tête et qu'elle n'avait pas de téléphone pour qu'ils la raisonnent.

− Okay, répondirent-ils avec un sourire malicieux.

La mère s'approcha de son mari et lui dit :

− Je ne savais pas que les français se mariaient si jeunes et si vite ! Quels dévergondés ! Je suis choquée.

Croyant que tout le monde avait compris la situation, Déborah courut dans sa chambre afin de mettre son portable en charge.

Takeru entra dans la chambre peu après. Au moment où elle vit son amoureux, elle se sentit pousser des ailes et en oublia Kelly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Toutes les chansons de The Gazette appartiennent à eux ainsi que leurs corps, leurs cerveaux, leurs pensées. Parcontre, les OCs présentés nous appartiennent.**_

_**La plume d'Elena : **ENFIN!_

_Bisous et bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : "The Gazette - The invisible wall"**

_Gareki no shita de shinjitsu ga notauchimawaru e wa,_  
_Naniyorimo fukai [The invisible wall],_  
_Kodoku zouo shitto fuan,_  
_Kyomu ni saita muhyoujou naniyorimo omoi_

_("Sous les décombres, l'image dans laquelle la vérité s'enroule  
Est la plus profonde de toutes [Le mur invisible]  
Solitude, haine, jalousie, anxiété  
Et inexpressivité ont fleuri dans le néant en y pensant par dessus tout")_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kelly courait pour sauver sa vie. En effet, les molosses s'étaient approchés d'elle et, dans un mouvement de panique, elle avait renversée une poubelle, ce qui avait annoncé le début de la course poursuite. Elle prit donc ses jambes à son cou. Elle courut, longtemps. Les chiens étaient de plus en plus près d'elle. Elle pensa alors à les semer dans les ruelles pleines de virages, où elle se dirigea à toute allure.

Soudain elle se retrouva dans un cul de sac. Apeurée par les chiens qui la poursuivaient, elle eut un regain d'énergie et escalada la grille qui lui faisait obstacle. Elle s'agrippa aussi haut que possible pour ne pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Au moment où elle se crut saine et sauve, elle entendit un vieux bruit sinistre. Elle calma sa respiration malgré son imagination qui s'emballait puis, curieuse, elle se glissa sur le gazon.

Elle se prit pour un commando, tel un soldat dans Battle Royale. Elle se cacha derrière un petit buisson et jeta un œil vers le bruit suspect. Et là une vision céleste: The Gazette _(elle reconnut la voix de Ruki)_. Elle les vit dans une piscine extérieure où ils se baignaient au clair de lune. Comme elle ne voyait pas leurs visages, elle monta sur un arbre au dessus de la piscine pour mieux regarder mais, après un mouvement incontrôlé de sa tongue, elle glissa et tomba dans l'eau. Elle se hissa sur le bord courageusement.

Pendant ce temps là, le silence régnait dans le jardin. Sa dernière vision fut celle de cinq hommes qui couraient vers elle. Dans un dernier soupir elle dit avec un accent épouvantable:

−Ohayooooo !

Puis elle s'évanouit.

* * *

***cri de fan girl!***


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Toutes les chansons de The Gazette appartiennent à eux ainsi que leurs corps, leurs cerveaux, leurs pensées. Parcontre, les OCs présentés nous appartiennent.**_

_**La plume d'Elena :** Enfin un long chapitre!_

_Bisous et bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : "The Gazette - Silly God Disco"**

_I want to be enjoying the life though it will knock against a high wall hereafter_  
_I'm already dead however I was saved with the rock_

_I swore it at that time. I will walk life that shines highest_  
_There is no fear. It gets it over though there is a painful day too_  
_Now let's go. The wing expands and goes to look for freedom and the glory_  
_The world that extends to the place waits surely for you_

_("Je veux prendre goût à la vie, même si ça viendra frapper contre le grand mur de l'au-delà  
Je suis déjà mort bien que j'ai été sauvé par le Rock_

_J'ai juré cette fois là. Je parcourrai la vie qui brillera de plus belle_  
_Il n'y a aucune crainte. Ça passe à travers bien qu'il y ait des jours pénibles_  
_Maintenant, let's go. Les ailes se déploient et vont à la recherche de la liberté et de la gloire_  
_Ce monde qui s'étend jusqu'à cet endroit t'attend sûrement")_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kelly se réveilla, un peu sonnée mais toujours habillée avec ses vêtements du concert, dans une chambre inconnue (qui n'était autre que la chambre avec lit jumeau d'Uruha, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore…). Elle vit des portes jarretelles accrochés au mur, une étagère pleine de bouteilles, et un lavabo rempli de maquillage…Kelly se crut enfermée, séquestrée, dans une maison close ! Comme elle vit une forme dans le lit voisin, elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds pour fuir cet endroit épouvantable. Sans doute « une péripatéticienne ». Dans le couloir elle entendit soudain des rires et des bruits.

Elle ouvrit une porte et se cacha dans la pièce. Une drôle d'odeur chatouilla son nez. Elle chercha l'interrupteur et appuya dessus.

Là sous ses yeux se déployaient des mètres, que dis je, des kilomètres de chaussures, dont les siennes à sa gauche. Les chaussures autour d'elle lui étaient familières. Tout à coup, elle entendit la poignée tournait et s'accroupit.

Et là elle vit un bras attrapé une paire de chaussons toute défoncée. Le bras repoussa la porte du placard, aussi grand soit-il, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas se fermer… Kelly décida de regarder par l'interstice le propriétaire du bras. Elle aperçut une tête blonde ébouriffée, un dos musclé, un short Hawaïen et une main grattant le séant de ce splendide corps.

Elle en déduit que c'était un homme.

Maintenant en possession de ses chaussures, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver son portable et son manteau avec ses papiers. Elle s'avança doucement dans le couloir. Une odeur alléchante de croissants chauds parvint à son nez. Elle s'approcha avec prudence vers la pièce d'où provenait l'odeur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et là, horreur scorbut et choléra, son idole de toujours, Kai, le dieu de la batterie, en vieux jogging et torse nu, faisait la cuisine en dandinant des hanches.

Que fait Kai ? Serait-il aussi séquestré dans cette maison close ?

Mais le bruit de son ventre la sortit de ses interrogations. Kai Le Magnifique se retourna, resta l'air stoïque pendant quelques minutes puis sourit à cette jeune inconnue qu'il avait sauvé hier.

Soudain un éclat de rire la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et vit Ruki douché, pouponné prêt à attaquer la journée. Mais ce n'était pas le temps radieux qui faisait rire Ruki. Kelly regarda dans le miroir disposé à la droite de l'escalier qu' il descendait. C'est sa coupe affreuse sur bouclée et son visage accablé qui étaient responsables de son hilarité.

En tant que fille digne de ce nom, Kelly se rua sur le miroir en hurlant, afin d'arranger les dégâts (et surtout dans le but de plaire à Kai). Kai tenta de l'apaiser avec les croissants chauds. Ruki, de son coté, armé de son peigne fétiche qu'il coinçait toujours dans la poche gauche de sa veste, essaya de la coiffer.

Alertés par des cris perçants, trois autres hommes accoururent dans le couloir. Kelly n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Devant elle, l'homme aux pantoufles défoncées et au short hawaïen: Uruha ! Derrière lui, affublé d'un pyjama à nounours des plus mignons et d'un bandeau du même motif : Reita. Il était suivi d'un homme craquant en short à flammes, une bouille lumineuse dès le matin. Ce n'était autre qu'Aoi.

Kai lui prit le bras tout en lui parlant Japonais et l'installa sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Les autres firent de même.

Kai apporta le petit déjeuner. Kelly les observa avec attention : Uruha avait l'air béat devant la télé, Aoi discutait d'on ne sait quoi avec Reita et Ruki. Kai approcha un croissant chaud près des lèvres de Kelly. Celle-ci prit le croissant avec méfiance.

N'était-t-elle pas dans une maison close ? Sans doute Kai avait glissé un puissant somnifère dans ce croissant.

Toujours se méfier, même de ses idoles.

Face à tant de soupçons, Kelly prit le croissant et fit une chose improbable. Elle enfonça ledit croissant dans la bouche de son voisin, qui n'était autre que Reita, l'homme nounours. S'il succombait à ce croissant, elle n'aurait plus qu'à s'enfuir en courant.

Mais contre toute attente, Reita répliqua farouchement à cet affront. Il hurla des paroles incompréhensibles. Ruki le retint par le bras. Uruha hurla quelque chose (sûrement de crier moins fort) et monta le son de la télévision. Aoi et Kai étouffèrent discrètement un rire.

C'est à cet instant que commença une lutte sanglante entre l'homme nounours et la harpie. L'homme nounours se leva, armé d'un croissant, attrapa sa victime (Kelly) par le cou afin de le lui faire avaler.

Kelly riposta par un violent coup de tartine dans les cheveux.

Kai, énervé par ce gaspillage de nourriture, qui plus est SA nourriture, se leva, brandissant une fourchette à deux dents.

Au moment où le coup fatal allait être porté, une musique reconnaissable entre mille se fit entendre SILLY GOD DISCO. Kelly, surprise, s'écria :

− Mon portable !

Elle se mit à la recherche de son portable. Elle sentit un tapotement sur son épaule. Ruki, l'air fier, lui tendit son téléphone. Kelly laissa échapper un cri rageur. Et s'il avait fouillé son portable ?

A la cinquième sonnerie, Kelly décrocha et entendit une voix à l'accent effroyable :

- MOSHI MOSHIIIIIIII

- Non mais, Deby, c'est pas moi qui suis censée dire ça ?

- Où es-tu ?

- Deviiiiine ! C'est génial tu le croiras jamais !, répondit Kelly

Derrière elle, les garçons semblaient concentrés. Même Uruha avait éteint la télé pour écouter, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas cette langue étrange.

− Nooooon !, s'écria Deby

− Siiiiii siiiii, dit Kelly en sautillant

− Noooooooooonnn ?

− Je te jure

− C'est pas vrai, répliqua Deby avec un soupçon d'extase, tu as vu Hamtaro ?

− Euh..pas vraiment..tu te souviens hier nous étions au concert de Gazette…

− Oui ?

− Et bien, je suis enfermée avec eux dans une maison close.

Pas de réponse. Un long silence s'ensuit.

− Deby tu es toujours là ? demanda Kelly.

− Arrête de te moquer de moi. Les parents se sont indignés et n'ont pas voulu venir te

chercher ! Et moi, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit

− Ne raccroche pas je vais te chercher THE preuve.

Kelly se retourna et pris une photo en mms des stars et l'envoya à Deby. Les garçons s'étaient désintéressés de la conversation, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et déjeunaient tranquillement. Kelly entendit un cri assourdissant provenant du téléphone.

− Tu l'as déjà reçu ? demanda Kelly.

− Ah mon dieu ! tu as vu Uruha ! Il bave !

− …ah

− C'est Reita en pyjama nounours ?

− Oui oui c'est Reita !

Ce dernier reconnut son nom (malgré un accent à couper au couteau), se retourna et esquissa un sourire. Face à tant de beauté, Kelly ne put que s'extasier et lui rendre. Mais, l'homme nounours n'avait pas oublié l'attentat auquel il avait, miraculeusement, survécu. Il prit ses baguettes, les mit sous son menton du coté gauche puis tira d'un coup sec vers la droite. Kelly plissa les yeux : Venait-il de lui faire un signe de mort avec les baguettes ? Elle comprit alors que le combat était imminent.

− Je peux venir ? ça a l'air drôle votre déjeuner déguisé, demanda Deby visiblement remise du

choc causé par Uruha

− Bien sûr, attend!

Kelly se retourna, les regarda un par un, et finit par se rappeler que Ruki parlait un peu

Anglais.

− Where do you live ? My friend wants to …come here….euuuuh…for me.

− …Okay, répondit Ruki le sourcil gauche levé. Il prit un papier sur lequel il écrivit l'adresse.

− Euh..thanks…, dit Kelly en prenant le papier.

En voyant les trois lignes que prenait l'adresse, Kelly prit un air dépité qui fit glousser les garçons. Elle remit son téléphone à l'oreille.

− Euh Deby je t'envoie l'adresse par sms. Je te conseille de prendre un taxi !

− Okay kichouuuuu !

− Ouais, c'est ça oui bisous, à plus hein ?

Deby raccrocha mais Kelly, après avoir raccroché elle aussi et envoyé le sms, resta prudente,et ne reposa pas le téléphone de suite. Elle savait, au regard sadique de Reita, qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure dès que le téléphone aurait quitté son oreille.

C'est à ce moment que son sauveur arriva: Ruki. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Son cœur de harpie était en danger ! Il fondait à vue d'oeil ! Elle rougit. Le sourire aguicheur de Ruki l'acheva. Elle abaissa doucement le téléphone. Il s'approcha d'elle. Son cœur palpita.

− Are you English ?

− No, I am French

A cette parole traduite par Ruki, Aoi leva son visage. En effet, qui dit Français dit argent. Uruha leva la tête. Qui dit Français dit alcool. Kai leva la tête. Qui dit Français dit bonne nourriture. Ruki plongea son regard ardent dans celui de Kelly. Qui dit français dit haute couture. Reita leva la tête puis la rabaissa. Ca ne changeait rien pour lui car qui dit Français dit Napoléon, et qui dit Napoléon dit guerre. Sur cette dernière pensée, il enfonça sauvagement ses baguettes dans un pain au chocolat en regardant la harpie. Rien à faire des Français et surtout des Françaises !

Aoi parla à Ruki qui traduit ses paroles :

− Have you got a fiancé

− No, I haven't

Les visages des garçons (excepté Reita) s'illuminèrent de joie. Petite danse de la victoire d'Aoi en arrière plan. Kelly comprit les raisons de leurs réactions : pour eux, une femme Française serait sans nul doute un bon parti et un tremplin vers la richesse et la célébrité. De plus, avoir une femme Française était souvent bien vue. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle était accablée par tant de pensées perverses et calculatrices de la part de ses idoles. Et là, la question à laquelle elle s'attendait le plus parvint à ses oreilles

− Are you rich ?

− Et ben nnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn, dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Elle leur tira la langue.

Ce geste ne leur fut pas étranger. Ils comprirent qu'elle n'avait pas un sou.

−Okay, répondit Ruki l'air décu.

Ce dernier revint s'asseoir. Kelly eut un pressentiment. Elle observa attentivement la cuisine. Autour de la table, Kai déjeunait, Aoi jouait à faire marcher ses baguettes, Uruha buvait son verre de Saké (sûrement pour se requinquer), Ruki, l'air de gronder Aoi, tentait de lui supprimer ses baguettes. Diantre ! Reita manquait à l'appel !

Kelly, l'air affolée, regarda autour d'elle et vit l'ennemi en embuscade près de l'escalier.

−Ruki, would you tell me where is the bathroom, please?

−The door at the right of the mirror.

Or, le miroir était près de l'escalier. Kelly prit son courage à deux mains et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Elle ferma la porte et chercha un quelconque verrou. Il n'y en avait pas. Elle scruta la pièce tout en appuyant son dos contre la porte. Elle sentit le poids de Reita contre celle-ci.

Ce dernier rit hystériquement, sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou, ni de chaises pour bloquer la porte d'ailleurs. Rien.

Elle entendit la voix de Ruki, son sauveur de toujours, et de Kai Le Magnifique.

Elle entendit des bruits de ficelage et des gémissements de douleur. Silence. Elle sortit de son refuge. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose l'attraper et une main se mettre sur sa bouche. Son agresseur n'était autre qu'Aoi..

Elle fit des yeux larmoyants, tel le chat potté. Rien n'y fit. Aoi resta de glace et l'amena dans la cuisine. Kelly y vit Reita attaché à la chaise d'Uruha qui buvait tranquillement son verre de saké devant la télé.

Kelly ne le pensait pas si stoïque. Néanmoins, la vue de Reita saucissonné à une chaise et bâillonné la fit pouffer de rire. Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec la main d'Aoi. Ruki s'approcha d'elle tandis que Kai se baissait pour parler à Reita.

−Forgive him, please! He is a kid!

Kelly fit signe que non. Son ennemi de même. Ruki brandit des ficelles, sans doute dans le but de l'attacher aussi à la chaise d'Uruha quand une sonnerie retentit à l'entrée.

Kai courut dans le hall d'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

- Ohayyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooooooooooo !, cria une voix

Kai, terrifié, referma la porte et courut voir Ruki. Kelly, toujours retenue par Aoi, vit Kai parler à Ruki et faire de grands gestes avec les bras. Elle reconnut les caractéristiques de Déby.

- It's my friend !, dit-elle à Ruki.

Ruki réfléchit, traduit. Aussitôt, Aoi la relâcha. Kai lui fit signe d'aller ouvrir. Kelly se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand.

- Ohayyyyyyyyyooooooooooooooooooooo ! cria une fois de plus Deby en agitant les bras.

- …Ouais… viens voir ça ! lança Kelly en l'attirant dans la maison.

- Whaaaaa ! c'est beau ! c'est grand ! T'es sûre que c'est une maison close ?

- …bah non, sinon je ne t'aurai pas dit de venir…t'es gourde parfois !

Tout en marchant vers la cuisine, Kelly raconta ses mésaventures à son amie.

- J'aurai jamais pensé que Reita pouvait être aussi méchant ! déclara Deby en arrivant près de

la cuisine.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Toutes les chansons de The Gazette appartiennent à eux ainsi que leurs corps, leurs cerveaux, leurs pensées. Parcontre, les OCs présentés nous appartiennent.**_

_**La plume d'Elena : **Je me demande comment va se dérouler cette "colocation" ;)  
_

_Bisous et bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : "The Gazette - Burial Applicant"**

_Hello, my dear, kill me, gently_  
_A burned body doesn't leave you_  
_Ubugoe to himei shiru mimi ni negai wo todoke Fukaki soko e_  
_Douka douka sono uramu me ni utsurikomanu you Ni shizumete_  
_Fukaku... Nidoto kono mi ni furenu you_  
_Soshite warau sono ibitsuna omoide mo_

_("Bonjour, mes chéris, tuez-moi doucement  
Un corps brûlé ne vous quitte pas  
Laissez mes voeux atteindre l'oreille qui connaît la voix d'un nouveau-né et le son de cris perçants, au fond de la fosse  
D'une façon ou d'une autre, s'il vous plait fait les couler jusqu'ici dans ces yeux humides, comme pour les avaler  
Profondément... Pour qu'ils ne me touchent jamais de nouveau  
Et ces souvenirs déformés qui rient")_

* * *

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle s'immobilisa. Kelly, alertée par le stoïcisme de sa seule amie, fit un pas dans l'antre fétiche de Kai. Ce qu'elle y vit la figea d'horreur : les garçons étaient assis à leurs places initiales, l'air sage, décontractés et surtout, habillés ! Kelly n'en revint pas.

Comment avaient-ils faits ?

Un rapide coup d'œil à Reita lui hérissa les poils du dos. Celui-ci passa malicieusement sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en la regardant…mystérieusement. Il se leva calmement, se dirigea vers Deby puis, sous les yeux étonnés de tous, lui fit la bise à la Française. Kelly, enragée pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, s'approcha à grands pas de Reita et dans un mouvement théâtrale du bras, lui arracha son bandeau ! Uruha et Aoi, horrifiés, se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comment avait-elle osé ? Kai mit une main devant sa bouche. Le bandeau de Reita était un sujet tabou : il cachait son plus grand complexe. Ruki tira délicatement une Déborah stupéfaite hors de la zone d'affrontement. Reita devint rouge de colère. Kelly, par précaution, fit trois pas en arrière.

Une réaction inattendue se fit alors. Déborah se jeta sur Reita en hurlant un retentissant « HAMTAROOOOO ! ». Les autres personnes présentes furent très choquées. Déborah étaient en train de couvrir de baisers Reita. Celui-ci, apeuré, tendit la main fébrilement vers son bandeau. Kelly comprit. Dans un élan de générosité, elle lui rendit son précieux bandeau en ricanant. Reita, les larmes aux yeux, eût l'air de la remercier. Mais si Kelly avait gagné une bataille, elle n'avait sûrement pas gagné la guerre !

Sur ce, la petite compagnie se rassit, l'air sage, et se regarda dans le blanc des yeux pendant deux bonnes minutes. Uruha, en bon hôte, servit un verre de saké a toutes les personnes présentes, Ruki et Kelly remercièrent ce dernier, l'un en japonais, l'autre en français. Après un temps d'arrêt, ils se regardèrent étrangement, rirent un bon coup et remercièrent Uruha en anglais. Une conversation de signes et d'onomatopées s'engagea alors.

The Gazette semblait s'intéresser à ces petites fans Françaises( !), qui, à leurs risques et périls, avaient tout tenté pour les voir !

* * *

A suivre!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Toutes les chansons de The Gazette appartiennent à eux ainsi que leurs corps, leurs cerveaux, leurs pensées. Parcontre, les OCs présentés nous appartiennent.**_

_**La plume d'Elena : **Dis donc, c'est plutôt houleux tout ça ahah!_

_Bisous et bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : "The Gazette - Taion"**

_A Understanding is impossible_

_If it wakes up a gloomy ceiling. _  
_A laughing voice sinks in the eardrum it is soiled_  
_And violence rapes me, rapes me, rapes me._

* * *

Kai regarda sa montre et parla à Ruki:

- Bon, il serait temps d'aller se laver les dents, de se brosser les cheveux et de se faire beaux !

Allez les garçons ! On a deux minutes chacun donc Aoi, presse toi dans la salle de bain !

Aoi posa son verre de sake a moitié vide sur la table et courut tel le guepard dans la savane

vers la salle de bain, sous le regard de Kai qui commencait à decompter les secondes.

Deborah et Uruha etaient affalés dans le canapé tels deux larves au bord de l'autisme. Kelly

abandonna le champ de bataille qu'était devenu la cuisine, lieu d'affrontement entre Reita et

elle, et s'arreta devant la télé

- Pousse toi ! grommela Uruha depuis sa place de roi dans le canapé.

- Hein ? demanda Kelly en se retournant

- Bouge toi de devant la télé ! Ton pere est pas vitrier que je sache ! répondit Déborah

Kelly, confuse, se déplaca sur le coté. Uruha regarda Déborah avec un sourire ravageur et lui dit :

- Arigato !

Déborah lui rendit son sourire, lui prit la main et s'ecria :

- Deviens mon ami ! Je pourrais me la peter devant votre fan club, dont je fais partie, et on pourra prendre plein de photos ensemble, et des vidéos, et on sortira tous les soirs, et après je serais trop populaire, et je ne serais plus « Debby la débile » mais « Déborah, l'amie d'Uruha » HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- Oui oui oui, tu as retenu mon nom ! Je suis Uruha, je suis né le 9 juin, je suis gémeaux et j'aime jouer aux jeux vidéo ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Tout allait bien pour nos deux nouveaux amis lorsque, tout a coup, un cri retentit dans la maison :

- Uruhaaaaaa ! C'est ton tour! Fonce et arrete d'ennuyer notre invitée !

- Okay !

Il se lèva, se tourna de manière dramatique vers Déborah et lui dit :

- Je reviens.

Déborah se tourna vers Kelly, qui lisait un magazine japonais en rigolant.

- Uruha est mon ami ! Tu as la rage, hein ? C'est mon ami et pas le tien !

Ruki entra dans le salon,s'assit sur le canapé, passa ses bras sur le dossier et observa Déborah danser la macarena.

Ce dernier se tourna vers les filles puis leur expliqua dans un anglais approximatif qu'ils devaient aller à un shooting. Ils poseraient sans doute avec d'autres groupes Visual Kei.

Ne pouvant manquer une telle occasion, Déborah lui demanda à l'aide de signes si elles pouvaient venir avec eux. Kelly fit une grimace : si elles allaient avec eux au shooting, elle serait obligée de supporter cette immonde chose qu'était Reita.

Soudain, son regard croisa celui de Kai. Mais si elle venait peut être qu'elle pourrait tenter une approche avec Kai ! Elle prit ce dernier par la main et l'amena jusqu'à l'entrée. Mais, Reita ne semblait pas être du même avis et accourut au secours de Kai (qui, pendant ce temps, était resté immobile, choqué par cet afflux d'évènements) et le tira par la main dans le sens inverse. Kai ressemblait à une marionette entre les mains de Kelly et Reita ! Autour d'eux, Aoi, Ruki et Déborah tentaient de les raisonner, en vain. De son coté, le dos posé contre la porte d'entrée, les écouteurs de son MP3 dans les oreilles, un portable à la main, l'air impassible, Uruha agitait sa tête aux rythmes de la musique qu'il écoutait. Du raggae semble-t-il.

Tout à coup, Reita sortit sa tactique infaillible, quelque peu infâme, il lâcha Kai, qui tomba sur le derrière, puis, s'approcha de Kelly, un peu sonnée,l'enserra à la taille, lui caressa la joue, et déposa un doux baiser dans son cou. Kelly s'évanouit dans ses bras. Déborah, ne pouvant supporter une scène aussi érotique, s'effondra aussi.

- Mais, qu'est ce qu'on va en faire maintenant ? Tu n'y as pas pensé !, s'écria Ruki en

montrant du doigt les deux corps inertes de Déborah et Kelly.

- Non,mais j'en ai bien profité, héhé !

- Tu deviens de plus en plus pervers, Reita, il faudrait peut-être soigner ça !, ajouta

Aoi .

- Mais non je suis un homme c'est normal !?, répondit Reita.

- Ouais mais hier, tu as quand même essayé de me sauter dessus..., dit Kai en se frottant le séant. Elles sont étrangères et ne te connaissent pas personnellement, t'imagine le choc que tu leur as fait ! En plus, tu as dévoilé ton nez !

- Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois, répondit Reita en rougissant.

- Bon, on y va ! On va être en retard !, marmonna Uruha en ouvrant la porte d'entrée,

On ne va pas les laisser seules ici (quoique...) on a qu'à les emmener et les laisser dans la voiture pendant le shoot'.

**A suivre...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Toutes les chansons de The Gazette appartiennent à eux ainsi que leurs corps, leurs cerveaux, leurs pensées. Parcontre, les OCs présentés nous appartiennent.**_

_Bisous et bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : "The Gazette - Shizuru"**

_Anata ni utsuru watashi no me ga_  
_Anata wo miushinau hi ga kite mo_  
_Kono me ni yakitsuite kureteiru_  
_Komorebi no hibi to anata wa_  
_Tsurete ikanaide_

_("Mes yeux reflètent ton image  
Même si le jour où je te perdrai de vue arrivera sûrement  
Tu resteras devant mes yeux  
Les jours où les rayons de soleil brilleront à travers la cime des arbres  
Je ne serai plus à tes côtés")_

* * *

Kelly ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête avait été délicatement posée sur un oreiller sur ce qui ressemblait à une banquette de voiture. Elle se redressa. Déborah était assise devant elle sur le siège passager. Elle dormait la tête en arrière, bouche grande ouverte. Kelly esquissa un sourire. Devait-elle éterniser ce moment ? Elle prit aussitôt son portable et prit Déborah en photo. Quelle tête allait faire celle-ci quand elle se verrait ! Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un groupe de personnes au loin. Le shooting !

Les photographes faisaient une photo du groupe devant un grillage. Un des membres lui tournait le dos et semblait prendre Uruha(le seul homme en porte-jarretelles) dans ses bras. Comme ils étaient éloignés, Kelly n'arrivait pas à distinguer de quel membre du groupe il s'agissait. Peut-être le membre d'un autre groupe...En tout cas, il était magnifique de dos. Il avaient des jambes fines, plus haut des fesses magnifiques, encore plus un dos digne d'un sportif, et des bras qui donnaient envie de câlins. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, l'homme se retourna. C'était Reita , l'homme nounours ! Machinalement, Kelly posa sa main sur son cou. L'homme qui lui avait volé la virginité de son cou !

Elle n'était plus pure et chaste! Ses parents allaient être déçus ! Elle ne pouvait pas se marier avec Reita, l'infâme violeur de cou le jour et homme nounours la nuit ! Désespérée, Kelly enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et poussa un cri de rage, ce qui réveilla Déborah en sursaut.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Tu ..vous l'avez fait dans la voiture...A COTE DE MOI ? Comment as tu osé ? Je te croyais pas comme ça ! Ne m'approche plus ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur la poignée de la portière.

- JE VEUX SORTIIIIIIIIIIR !, continua-t-elle en hurlant à la mort .

- Non ! Laisse moi t'expliquer ! dit Kelly en lui touchant le bras .

- Lâche moi tu es sale ! Moi, au moins je n' ai pas succombé à la tentation avec Takeru, on a juste..enfin tu sais quoi...alors en fait c'était hier quand tu n'étais pas là. J'attendais, seule, telle une âme en peine, à la sortie du concert. Oui parce que tu m'avais demandé de vérifier si Hana et ses amies étaient là. Car, en fait, on les avaient perdu et comme on savait pas le chemin du retour, on devait les retrouver. Toi, tu es partie dans le sens inverse, moi je suis restée. Au bout d'un moment, ah oui un vigile est quand même venu me voir, m'a dit quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas compris, et il m'a éloigné de l'entrée. Donc tout le monde est passé, il restait quelques fans qui restaient dans l'espoir de voir leurs idoles sortir, en vain. Soudain, j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule. Je me suis retournée et devine ce que j'ai vu. Devant moi, se trouvait un jeune homme un peu plus grand que moi habillé en style rap, une mèche devant les yeux cachant ses petits boutons d'être juvénile, un baggy immense traînant par terre. Par ma description tu peux reconnaître Takeru ! Il me prit la main et m'emmena un peu plus loin. Ah si tu savais comme j'étais heureuse ! j'en avais même oublié Hana. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un square, il me prit dans ses bras, nous échangeâmes quelques paroles : IL M AIMAIT IL M AIME IL M AIMERA TOUTE SA VIE ! Je suis si heureuse , Kelly ! Tu peux pas savoir ! Il m'a embrassé langoureusement pendant des heures. Puis, nous sommes rentrés et j'ai dit à ses parents que j'avais essayé de t'appeler mais ça marchait pas, voilà. Mais, tu sais après, mon bonheur fut encore plus intense. Alors que je me préparais à dormir, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre, enfin notre chambre, s'ouvrir. Je n'osais me retourner, mais je le fis quand même. Une vision angélique m'éblouit : Takeru torse nu. J'avais trop envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais, je restais stoïque. Et là, Takeru s'est approché de moi, hé Kelly tu m'écoutes ?!

En effet, Kelly avait le regard vide et la bouche ouverte. Déborah, face à l'immobilité de son amie, agita sa main devant le visage. S'ensuivit une réaction instantanée.

- NON MAIS T AS PAS HONTE !? TU M ACCUSES A TORT ALORS QUE TU ES

LA PREMIERE A TE JETER DANS LES BRAS D UN MALE QUI PLUS EST UN

MINEUR ! TU ES UNE PODOPHIIIILLLE !

- Euh, podo ce sont les pieds un podohile c est un...

- ON S EN FOUT T ES MAJEUR, ASSUME LE ! PREND UN GARS DE TON AGE JE

SAIS PAS MOI EUH..

- Reita ?

- MAIS NON TU ES DEBY-ILE ! JAMAIS TU M ENTENDS JAMAIS !

- Mais Kel...

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase Kelly se jeta sur elle tel une harpie sur sa proie.

Déborah se défendit autant qu'elle pu. Tandis que les mains de Kelly serraient sa gorge, elle arrachait les cheveux de son amie à pleine poignée.

- Allez Uruha fais un petit sourire ! fit le Photographe.

Uruha se concentra plus sur l'image qu'il devait donner de lui aux fans. Un sourire, s'ils savaient la tête qu'il tirait tous les jours au réveil ! Même Aoi avait fui l'autre jour !

- Oui, Mr Dupont(Martin de son prénom, 37 ans, divorcé), je vais faire de mon mieux.

Il tenta de prendre une pose mais quelque chose le génait : un son étouffé. Il levait les mains au ciel tel Kayashima dans Hana-kimi [Parmi Eux, 23 tomes, histoire émouvante existant aussi en drama]. Ses amis les regardèrent. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils levèrent aussi les mains au ciel et se réunirent autour d'Uruha. Le reste de l'équipe regardait cette scène étrange. Sans doute un rite. Mr Dupont en profita pour faire des photos magnifiques.

- Qu'as-tu vu, Uruha ? demanda Aoi en scrutant les environs.

- Là , regarde... répondit celui-ci en pointant du doigt leur propre voiture.

Tous se retournèrent. Dans la voiture,une bataille acharnée avait lieu. Le véhicule

tanguait dans tous les sens.

- On devrait peut-être leur ouvrir... non ? fit Kai.

Reita brandit les clés.

- J'y vais !

Il se dirigea vers la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière. Les deux filles tombèrent de la voiture mais continuèrent de se battre.

- PODOPHILE !, hurla Déborah.

- ET TOI TU T ES PAS VUE TU TE SOUVIENS... AIE... IL Y A HUIT ANS QUAND TU

AS DIT AU GARS... AIE ... PREND CA ! BAH POUR CA...

- JE M EN FOUS.

- JE T AI JAMAIS PARDONNE, avoua Kelly

- MOI NON PLUS.

- TIRE PAS MES CHEVEUX !

Voyant ces deux filles se ruer de coup, Mr Dupont ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Arrètez ! Vous ternissez l'image somptueuse de la France !

Kelly s'arrêta de claquer le visage de Déborah et regarda autour d'elle.

- Qui parle Francais ?!

- Je me présente, Martin Dupont, Français de naissance, établi au Japon depuis maintenant dix ans. Divorcé sans enfants. Oui, je suis gay et je l'assume ! Je suis photographe, j'aime ce qui est beau, splendide, somptueux !

Kelly et Déborah se levèrent, s'époussetèrent , arrangèrent leur cheveux.

- Et nous, on pourrait faire de bons modèles non ?

Mr Dupont tourna un moment autour d'elles, l'air perspicace. Il toucha les cheveux de Déborah, caressa le visage de Kelly puis, de manière théâtrale, annonça :

- Désolé, je ne prends que les hommes !

Les filles regardèrent , l'ai choqué, tour à tour, de droite à gauche, Reita, Uruha, Aoi, Kai et Ruki.

Etaient-ils gay ?

* * *

**A suivre...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Toutes les chansons de The Gazette appartiennent à eux ainsi que leurs corps, leurs cerveaux, leurs pensées. Parcontre, les OCs présentés nous appartiennent.**_

_Bisous et bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : "The Gazette - Guren"**

_Tanoshikatta himi wa zutto_  
_Mune no oku de ikiru kara_  
_Kimi wa boku no kioku no naka de_  
_Akarui egao misete... _

_Yume no naka de au kimi wa_  
_Aikawarazu nakimushi de kono mama zutto_  
_Kono yume ga samenai you ni sotto negatta_

_("Parce que les bons moments demeureront toujours dans mon coeur  
Tu me montres ce joyeux visage souriant dans mon souvenir_

Tu es un pleurnicheur, comme toujours, quand je te rencontre dans mes rêves  
Pour rester comme ça, j'ai doucement prié de ne pas me réveiller de ce rêve")

* * *

Toute l'équipe était réunie autour d'une immense table près du lieu où se déroulait la séance photo. Il y avait de la nourriture (et de la boisson pour Uruha) à profusion. Déborah éprouvait des difficultés avec ses baguettes. Kelly, de son coté (à l'autre bout de la table), était séparée de l'homme-nounours-violeur-de-cou par deux hommes. Néanmoins, ils se jetaient des regards noirs ce qui faisait ricaner Uruha et Aoi.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils iraient bien ensemble ? fit Uruha.

- En effet..., répondit Aoi, son voisin de gauche, en se grattant le menton.

- Diantre ! Ce serait fort louche !, ajouta Ruki, qui se trouvait à droite d'Uruha, l'air choqué.

- VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE BLASPHEMER ! QUE COMPLOTEZ-VOUS CONTRE MOI ? hurla Reita de l'autre coté de la table.

- QU'EST CE QUE T AS ENCORE A GUEULER ? T AS UN PROBLEME ? TU VEUX TE BATTRE ! JE SUIS TON HOMME ! , rétorqua Kelly à Reita.

Déborah leva la tête de son bol de riz.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Kelly ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, jeune enfant, lui répondit le photographe, ce sont juste des histoires de coeur. Oui car l'homme est avant d'être un animal politique un animal qui aime. Son coeur est empli de sensations, de souffrances, de sentiments. Il peut aimer ! Te rends-tu compte de cette chance que l'homme a ? Ce sont les flammes d'une passion dévorante entre deux êtres destinés. Le destin, une autre propriété de l'homme, c'est ce qui est propre à l'homme, c'est l'homme ! C'est pour ça que je les aime ! L'homme si beau ! L'homme si viril ! Ma passion d'artiste ne saurait être sans l'homme. C'est une obsession, que dis-je, une addiction ! Reita, un homme si beau, si parfait, si viril amoureux fou d'une guenon si stupide, si malpolie et si inhumaine, je ne puis comprendre...certaines choses troublent mon esprit. Je suis exaspéré. Mais l'amour est ce qui nous fait vivre. L'amour a ses raisons, que la raison ignore. Si j'arrivais à capter cette lueur flamboyante qui attise leur amour, mes photos n'en seraient que plus réussies. Peut-être serai-je célèbre grâce à l'amour, grâce à Reita et Kelly ? Il faut les marier !Imagine Reita tout de blanc vétu(bandeau compris) , devant l'autel, attendant sa jeune épouse, rougissant ...Pourquoi est-ce impossible de se marier avec un autre homme ?

A cette phrase, Déborah faillit s'étouffer avec le peu de riz qu'elle avait enfin réussi à attraper. Cette phrase lui rappelait des souvenirs lointains.

Alors qu'elle fêtait ses 10 ans, elle s'était isolée des autres invités dans sa chambre pour jouer aux « Ken et aux Action Man». Les barbies, elle n'aimait pas ça. Les hommes lui permettaient de rêver. Elle s'imaginait Ken, main dans la main avec Action Man, gambadant « gayment » dans la prairie. Ils se dirigaient vers un carton représentant une église. Le prêtre Pikachu les accueillit à bras ouverts. Ken et Action Man prononcèrent leurs voeux.

Ils sortirent de l'église bras dessus bras dessous tels deux amants éperdument amoureux. Déborah tenait d'une main les deux poupées et de l'autre leur jetait des confettis de papier mâché en chantant la marche nuptiale. Mais, au moment où Ken, comblé de bonheur, s'apprêtait à embrasser langoureusement Action Man, les autres filles invitées à son anniversaire, alertées par la chanson, arrivèrent dans la chambre. L'une d'elles lui dit:

- T'es folle ! C'est impossible de se marier entre hommes ! T'es trop bizarre de toute façon. Si

ma mère ne m'avait pas obligée, je ne serai pas venue !

- Nous non plus !, s'exclamèrent les autres petites filles.

Sur ces mots, elles sortirent toutes en courant de la chambre. Déborah fondit en larmes. Etait-elle vraiment si étrange ? Une petite fille la regardait du pas de la tenait un autre Ken dans sa main.

- Je peux être le garçon d'honneur ? lui demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut sa première rencontre rencontre avec Kelly.

- Déborah ?youhou Déborah !, fit le photographe en agitant sa main devant le visage de la

jeune fille. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- ...Depuis quand vous me tutoyez ?

- Je me sens si proche de toi maintenant ! Tu étais si kawai à l'instant, je n'ai pu m'empêcher

de prendre une photo de toi.

- ET MON DROIT A L IMAGE ?s'écria Déborah.

- T'inquiète pas, Déby, c'est le début de la célébrité !, lança Kelly.

Soudain, arrive Kai le magnifique. Ses yeux débordants de tristesse, des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Il s'assit doucement. Il tenait encore son portable à l'oreille. Kelly voulut briser la glace :

- Non mais c'est quoi cette tronche ? tu t'es fait larguer ou quoi ?

Kai s'effondra sur la table envoyant valser le bol de riz parterre.

- ELLE M'A LARGUEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Ruki lui prit la main.

- Je compatis à ta douleur.

Uruha n'était pas le genre d'homme à consoler, il ne trouva qu'une chose : il offrit sa bouteille d'eau de vie à Kai.

- Crois-moi ça fait du bien.

Pendant ce temps, Monsieur Martin avait expliqué la situation à nos deux jeunes Françaises.

- Tu crois qu'Uruha s'est déjà fait larguer ? demanda Déborah à Kelly.

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants droit dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Kai leva la tête à cet instant, vit les filles rire, et replongea dans son désespoir.

- Vas-y fonce ! console-le KELLY ! C'EST LA CHANCE DE TA VIE !, lança Beborah.

- MAIS JE SUIS PAS PSY MOI !

Déborah fit le geste « fight ».

- OUAIIIIS JE ME LANCE !

Kelly se leva et se dirigea vers Kai son idole. Elle lui caressa doucement la tête.

Ce geste, quoiqu'il put paraître anodin, ne put échapper à Reita. S'ensuivit un regard terrifiant,

glacial.

- Dis tu serais pas un amoureux d'elle ? fit remarquer Aoi.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN !, s'écria Reita en se levant.

- Ah si tu le cries...

Kai leva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Kelly. Des yeux reflétant toute la tendresse possible. Il prit le visage de Kelly dans ses mains. Kelly était...envoûtée.

Déborah et les autres, quant à eux, regardait la scène bouche-bée. On croirait voir un film à l'eau de rose de série B ! Seul, Reita, voyant leurs deux bouches se rapprochaient, réagit. Il prit un pichet d'eau et jeta l'eau au visage de Kai. Pendant quelques secondes, celui-ci resta le visage figé. Puis voyant la bouche de Kelly en cul de poule à 3 centimètres de la sienne, il prit peur et l'écarta de sa main.

- Excusez-moi je me sens mal. Je n'avais pas tout mon esprit, fit-il. Je dois partir.

- D'accord, la limo nous attend sur l'avenue, répondit Ruki en se levant.

- Mais, mais et mon bisou ?, s'exclama, Kelly.

Ruki la fit taire d'un regard.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Toutes les chansons de The Gazette appartiennent à eux ainsi que leurs corps, leurs cerveaux, leurs pensées. Parcontre, les OCs présentés nous appartiennent.**_

_Bisous et bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : "The Gazette - Kugutsue"**

_Hagashita shuuchishin ni yotte_  
_Monzetsu suru sono kao ha shinsou ni yugamu _  
_"Nani ka ga waratte"_  
_Kazari ageru sono hiaijou_  
_Hakike wo sasou fukai na sonzai_

_("A cause de la honte qui me déchire  
Je sombre dans l'angoisse, ce visage sans couleur est déformé par la vérité  
" Quelque chose rit "  
Je décore ces sentiments de chagrin  
La nausée crie cette existance déplaisante")_

* * *

_Dans la chambre d'ami chez The Gazette_

- Je te jure que je vais en faire de la chair à paté de ce mec , !REITA !Rien que son prénom me met en rogne, il me sort par les yeux ! je peux plus le voir, le supporter ! Il étouffe mon espace personnel. J'allais embrasser Kaiiii ! Déby je vais le séquestrer je te juuuuuure !

- On a qu'à comploter contre lui !, proposa Déborah.

- Queneni ! Kai me détesterait si je touchais à un des cheveux d'un de ses « fils » !

- Rooooh ne dramatise pas autant ! Une petite vacherie ça ne fait pas de mal ! Genre on l'enferme dans une pièce avec un bol de riz et une fourchette et on filme le tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'on se marrerait !

- C'est une blague de mauvais goût...non ou remplacer son bandeau par un autre avec des vieux motifs tout moches !

- Mouais...et après on dit que j'ai des mauvais goûts...

- T'as raison. Je suis à court d'inspiration en ce moment..

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre.

- Déborah, ton portable !

- Il est où ?

- Dans ton sac non ?

Déborah fouilla à l'intérieur de son sac et brandit son portable.

- C'est Takeru ! On a zappé de prévenir sa famille ! On fait quoi ? Je dis quoi ?

- DECROCHE PAS !

- Mais il va trouver ça louche !Et sa famille va prévenir les flics et on sera recherché dans tout le Japon !

- DECROCHE ALORS !

Déborah dérocha.

- Hello, fit la voix frêle de Takeru, ...where..are..youu ?

Déborah décocha un regard à Kelly : « il me demande où je suis . On dit quoi ? ». En guise de réponse, Kelly haussa les épaules l'air de lui dire de se débrouiller.

- Euh, we are not going back home , répondit Déborah dans un anglais pour le moins catastrophique.

- Okay, fit Takeru, choqué. But you don't love me?

En effet, Takeru venait de comprendre que la femme dont il s'était épris n'allait jamais revenir car elle ne l'aimait plus. Il en avait le coeur brisé.

- Euh ... je sais pas, moi aussi je t'aime bisous, hurla Déborah avant de raccrocher. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce que son petit copain lui disait. Bon sang, la barrière des langues, c'était quelque chose! Kelly, quant à elle, leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que Déborah pouvait être gourde parfois !


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Toutes les chansons de The Gazette appartiennent à eux ainsi que leurs corps, leurs cerveaux, leurs pensées. Parcontre, les OCs présentés nous appartiennent.**_

_**La plume d'Elena : **Les filles sont mals!_

_Bisous et bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : "The Gazette - Hesitating means death"**

_It was suspicious days_  
_I lost sight of an enemy_  
_I did not notice the pit [I am foolish... ]_  
_Put and end to stillness_  
_I can't yet die_  
_[I can't miss the eyes from fate]_

_("Ce furent des jours de méfiance  
J'ai perdu de vue un ennemi  
Je n'ai pas remarqué la fosse [Je suis idiot ... ]  
Mis et finis dans le calme  
Je ne peux pas encore mourir  
[Je ne peux pas détourner les yeux du destin]")_

* * *

Reita débarqua dans le salon muni d'un tableau blanc et d'un feutre.

- Bon, les mecs, il faut trouver un plan pour se débarrasser des deux boulets !

Tous relevèrent la tête.

- Mais elles sont françaises, on ne peut pas ! », défendit Ruki.

- Mais elles sont comme des fleurs, si délicates et douces ! », murmura Kai qui faisait le ménage.

- Mais ce sont des filles..enfin je crois.. », suggéra Aoi, perplexe.

Tous se tournèrent vers Uruha qui tchataient sur un site porno.

- Moi je m'en fous,faites ce que vous voulez ! Vous pouvez même les enterrer dans le jardin, lacha ce dernier au bout d'un moment lorsqu'il sentit les regards intenses de ses compères sur lui.

Reita sourit.

- Justement c' était une de mes options ! Bon comme j'ai gagné à la majorité absolue, je vous propose mon programme. Mes amis, nous ne pouvons plus cautionner les dégâts que provoquent ces filles. Ni le bouleversement dans nos misérables petites vies (personne ne l'écoutait pendant ce temps-là). Avez-vous vu leur nonchalance à notre retour du shooting ?

Elles se dirigent mine de rien dans la chambre d'invité ! Comme si c'était leur maison ! Bientôt elles nous mettront à la porte ! Confrères , il faut se soulever ! L'ennemi doit être annihiler ! donc voici mes options :

1/On les noie dans la piscine

2/ L'un d'entre nous les poussent dans les escaliers puis on les enterre au fond du jardin

3/ on les enferme dans la chambre

4/ On les empoisonne

5 / On les drogue, on les met dans un carton, puis on jette le carton dans la campagne profonde.

- Tu possèdes un fond si cruel cher Reita, s'exclama Ruki.

- Dis, c'est pas toi qui as acheté la collection « les 100 meilleurs films d'horreur » en DVD par hasard?, demande Aoi à l'intention de Ruki.

- Je ne souhaite pas faire parti du complot. Bon si vous me cherchez , je suis dans la remise, fit Kai.

- Mais tes plans ne te paraissent pas quelque peu tirés par les cheveux ?,demanda Ruki à Reita.

- Non, pas du tout, ceci est le fruit de nombreuses heures de recherches sur google et ça me semble totalement sûr !,affirme Reita.

Uruha lève la tête : « Et si t'appelais tout simplement leurs parents ? Elles semblent jeunes, elles doivent vivre encore chez eux. Tu leur racontes qu'elles sont impossibles à vivre...et elles seront rapatriées direct !

- Mais je ne parle pas français !, s'esclaffa Reita.

- Et alors, tu soudoies Monsieur Martin !

Reita resta quelque secondes bouche-bée.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es intelligent parfois Uru-chou !


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Toutes les chansons de The Gazette appartiennent à eux ainsi que leurs corps, leurs cerveaux, leurs pensées. Parcontre, les OCs présentés nous appartiennent.**_

_**La plume d'Elena : F-1 !**  
_

_Bisous et bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : "The Gazette - Defective tragedy"**

_Plastic case no anji suicide music_  
_Mukizu no Red Line ni gouhou no Psycho_  
_'Shikou ha mohou teki ni yamu sou frenzy ni tokekomu Backbone'_  
_Melancholy and razor play_  
_'Sou sa seru no ha igan da Backbone'_

_("La musique de suicide du souvenir mortuaire de la caisse en plastique  
Psycho légitime sur une ligne intacte rouge  
( Mes pensées tombent dans l'imitation maladroite, Ainsi la colonne vertébrale fonds dans une sorte de frénésie )  
La mélancolie et jeu de rasoir  
( Yeah... La courbe de ma colonne vertébrale tournée comme ça ) ")_

* * *

Deborah s'agitait dans toutes les sens. Kelly était assise sur son lit, l'air confuse, un papier à la main.

- Non mais ils sont sérieux ! quelle honte de faire un chantage pareil ! Comme si nous gênions ! Tu vois Kelly, je t'avais dit qu'on devait réagir au plus vite et remettre Reita à sa place ! Je suis sûre que c'est lui ! Une idée pareille ! Nous enfermer dans la chambre et nous glisser ce petit mot sous la porte ! C'est bas franchement !

- Restons calme, ne paniquons pas !, répondit calmement Kelly. Ils disent seulement que nous devrions quitter les lieux sous peine d'avertir nos parents (par l'intermédiaire de Mr Martin) de nos aventures et de nous voir expulser du Japon. La solution la plus simple serait d'accepter.

- Mais mais... et Kai et toi ? tu renonces à Kai ?

Kelly leva des yeux larmoyants en direction de son amie.

- Nous devons survivre. Et ce au péril de notre vie… Parfois, il faut faire des sacrifices.

- Oui, mais …

Un bruit étrange les fit sursauter. Seule Kelly comprit aussitôt de ce qu'il s'agissait. Elle se rua sur la porte comme une furie et cogna la porte de ses poings aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait.

- Bande de faquins! Ils nous ont enfermés. Au secours, à l'aide, au viol, que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide!, s'époumona la fille sous les yeux stupéfaits de son ami qui, visiblement, était encore choquée qu'on puisse l'enfermer.

Derrière la porte, Reita ricanait comme une hyène, une clé à la main.


	15. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: Toutes les chansons de The Gazette appartiennent à eux ainsi que leurs corps, leurs cerveaux, leurs pensées. Parcontre, les OCs présentés nous appartiennent.**_

_**La plume d'Elena : **Voici la fin, suspense!_

_Bisous et bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**EPILOGUE: "The Gazette - Devil on the bed"**

_Shisen sorasazu kamitsuite _  
_Kobosanu you ni shitasaki de _

_Endless fucking show time _

_("Mords-moi sans détourner les yeux_  
_Afin que ça ne se répande pas sur le bout de ma langue_

_Putain de show time sans fin")_

* * *

Kelly fulminait tout en débarrassant sa valise. Elle fit voler tee-shirts, shorts, culottes un peu partout dans la chambre.

Pour qui s'étaient-ils pris? En quoi gênaient-elles?

Dire qu'elle et Deby étaient prêtes à lever le drapeau blanc pour entamer des négociations. Quelle bande ... elle ne trouvait pas de mots tellement la colère qu'elle ressentait était forte. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit Ruki qui était à la source ce complot. En effet, celui-ci avait volé son portable pour récupérer le numéro des parents de Takeru. Il les avait ensuite sommé de faire renvoyer dans l'immédiat les filles en France sous peine de porter plainte pour harcèlement auprès de la police japonaise.

Paniqués, le père avait appelé celui de Déborah et avait expliqué en anglais combien la situation était urgente.

En moins de 74 heures, 40 minutes et 20 secondes, Kelly et Déborah avaient dû récupérer leurs valises, acheter les billets de retour à l'aéroport et prendre l'avion. Et quel accueil à l'autre bout! Les parents de Déborah et Kelly avaient sombré dans une colère noire. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient frôlé l'incident diplomatique France/Japon.

Tout à coup, Kelly entendit la sonnerie de son portable. "Silly God Disco". Décidément, il fallait qu'elle en change. Elle regarda le nom de l'appel entrant : Déborah. Elle décrocha.

- OHAYOOO! hurla la voix aiguë de son amie

- Ouais, répondit Kelly complètement dépitée par le Japon.

-Hé t'as regardé dans ton sac à main si tu n'avais pas un truc bizarre dedans.

-Non.

-Regarde immédiatement!, ordonna Déborah.

Kelly mit son amie en haut-parleur tandis qu'elle fouillait dans son sac à main.

A ce moment-là, Déborah entendit le hurlement de fan-girl de son amie.

-Reita y a caché un bandeau!, cria Kelly en reprenant le téléphone.

- Oh comme c'est attentionné! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce soit Reita qui t'offre quoi que ce soit.

-Et toi? Tu n'as rien?

- Si! Attends, je t'envoie ça tout de suite,fit Déborah avant de raccrocher.

Kelly attendit quelques minutes avant de recevoir le fameux mms. Elle vit la main de Déborah tenir une photo. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit un zoom. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit échapper un hoquet. Ruki s'était pris en selfie avec le visage de Déborah en arrière plan endormie à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Le bandeau, le selfie.

Kelly comprit aussitôt et envoya un sms à son amie:

**" Le prochain concert au Japon, c'est pour nouuuuus!"**

* * *

**Une fin très ouverte, à vous d'imaginer la suite! **

**Désormais, vous pouvez retrouver les aventures de leurs colocataires, Hélèna et Laura, dans notre autre histoire : "Un périple périlleux"! **

**Bisous, bisous!**


End file.
